


Maneira fácil

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Dystopia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Mirvein nunca teria acreditado que as coisas pudessem tomar esse rumo.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Maneira fácil

**Maneira fácil**

Mirvein nunca teria acreditado que as coisas pudessem tomar esse rumo.

Durante as últimas semanas tinha tentado repetidamente de silenciar a Jun’oh, cansado das suas choradeiras, das suas queixas inúteis e das suas recriminações.

Descobrir que a solução era tão simples o teria divertido, se no momento não tivesse sido tão _ocupado_.

Tinha de admitir que estava particularmente satisfeito consigo mesmo pelo resultado alcançado, e admitir também que a voz do Suthi que gemia o seu nome como se a sua vida dependesse disso, era muito mais agradável que seu contínuo choramingar. 


End file.
